Tails of Remnant
by The Doormaster
Summary: Leaving the Elemental Nations behind the tailed beast travel to another world to find peace, but what happens when they're separated and bound to human form? How will this new world handle nine forces of nature joining the fray? Let's see. T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This probably isn't gonna end up being a full time story like 'Dawn Over Remnant', this is just something to keep me busy during down time in class.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or anything connected to either. I make no money off of this story, this is only for entertainment. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Are you absolutely sure about this Kurama, everyone?" Naruto asked the massive fox along with the other eight tailed beasts that stood before him in the wasteland in the land of wind. Next to him stood only a select few people which included Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Killer Bee, and the remaining three kage. Naruto was no longer the young man who had fought to save the world, he was the hokage and a father of two and grandfather of of five. He was taller and had grown a beard in his age, he was nearing fifty and would likely be retiring within the next few years. He'd already been grooming his successor for several years now in the form of Sarada Uchiha.

"Yes, we've all discussed it in great length." The nine tailed fox gestured to his siblings. Each of the beasts had been living peacefully for the past few decades, each had even been given their own territory to live in peace. Disturbing, attacking, or attempting to seal any of the beasts had been labeled an S-class crime by every major village and the offenders would be considered S-class criminals in every one of the five great nations, as well as over a dozen smaller nations. "Leaving is the best course of action for us. As much as we hate to admit it, you and all your friends will die soon, no matter how strong you may be time will always win. Whether it be years or decades from now, it will happen. Given enough time however I'm certain humans will grow fearful of us again and you will not be around to dissuade their fears."

Naruto sighed and nodded knowing that he was true, the beasts were immortal but he wasn't, he wouldn't always be around to help them. Still it wasn't easy, even after designing and perfecting a jutsu that would allow him to remove the fox from his seal and to go free Kurama had opted to remain near the village, living inside the forest of death where nobody ever went to bother him other than Naruto himself. "Well what right do we have to stop you if this is truly what you want." The hokage smiled up at his old friend. "But are you sure about what will happen once you leave this dimension?"

"No, there is a chance we'll end up in a void for eternity, but we've all agreed we're willing to risk it. Besides I'm sure the Uchiha over there has enough mastery over that Rinnegan to send us somewhere nice." The fox looked to where Sasuke stood.

"Indeed, but I can't guarantee everything will go over smoothly, different realities abide by different laws. There no telling what might happen once you've entered into a new one." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah yeah we know all that, can we hurry this up already?" Shukaku complained from nearby earning a punch to the head from Son Goku. **(It's still weird to me that he's named that.)**

"Shut it you stupid raccoon." The four tailed monkey growled earning a laugh from Naruto.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye then." Naruto held up his fist to the fox. "I'll miss you partner."

Kurama smiled as well. "It's been fun brat."

As they said there goodbyes Sasuke began building up his chakra while shifting through hand signs at lightning speed. "Naruto, I'm gonna need some help here, I don't have enough chakra to create a portal large or stable enough to transport all nine of them." The Uchiha spoke as he continued flipping through the staggering number of seals.

Before the hokage could reply Kurama moved one of his tails to touch the Uchiha's back. "Take mine, it's more potent."

"Our's as well." The two tailed cat added doing the same followed by the rest of the tailed beasts.

Power was rolling off of the Uchiha as he formed the final seal. "Amenominaka!" He shouted as a massive black portal opened up revealing a black void. Sasuke fell to one knee with sweat dripping from his face. "There, the portal should stay open for about a minute so go quickly." He spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

"Very well, time to go." Kurama told his siblings before looking to the blonde hokage one last time. "See ya kid." And with those words he stepped through the portal.

 **Remnant**

It was a peaceful night on the planet that sat beneath a shattered moon, everything was as it should be, until the sky shattered and nine glowing balls of light flew out of the shattered sky and in different directions across the planet. Then as quickly as this baffling event occurred the sky knitted itself back together and everything returned to peace as if nothing had ever happened.

One of these glowing balls shined a bright orange as it flew through the sky at incredible speeds, slowly lowering towards the ground as it went until it began skimming the tops of trees as it went. Finally the ball slammed into the ground tearing a long trench into the ground uprooting trees as it went. When the ball finally came to a halt and the light began to fade a small form laid wiggling on the ground.

From the trees nearby a person stepped out of the darkness and towards the form in the crater, a man wearing robes and a wide straw hat, in his hand a staff with rings hanging from the top. "By the gods." He spoke breathlessly as he approached, when he saw what was in the crater he sped up.

There laid a naked newborn baby boy, on his head sat a pair of pointed fox ears and behind him were nine furry tails. Picking the child up the man removed the haori he'd been wearing over his robes and wrapped the baby up in it to keep him warm. Looking at the long crater and thinking back to the light he'd seen in the sky the man frowned before looking back down to the sleeping child. "I don't understand what is happening or where you came from, but this is doubtlessly the work of the gods." Looking back up to the sky the man closed his eyes. "I will take this child and raise him to follow the right path, I swear this."

 **Sixteen years later**

"Shuichi!" An old monk shouted as he walked through the forest near an incredibly old monastery. "Shuichi get out here this instant!" Laying on a branch in a nearby tree was a teenage boy wearing orange monk robes with black trimmings, he had long crimson red hair that reached down to the middle of his. On his head were a pair of furry red fox ears, but what stood out the most however were the nine fluffy fox tails behind him. "Shuichi!" The old man shouted up at the teen who laid comfortably.

Letting out a sigh the boy looked boy at the old man with his crimson eye and slit pupils. "What do you want old man?"

"You skipped morning prayer again today, and Taishi claims you instigated another fight yesterday. This behavior is unacceptable." The old man chastised the fox boy angrily.

"I didn't 'instigate' anything, he was being a prick so I introduced his face to the ground. Why teach me to fight if you're just gonna get pissy every time I do?" The fox jumped down from his perch and landed in front of the old monk who'd found him so many years ago.

Letting out a tried sigh of his own the old monk pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shuichi, if I've told you once I've told you a million times, our martial arts are meant for meditation and prayer, not violence. Violence is never the answer to any situation."

Shuichi laughed. "I could think of several situations where violence is the exact answer."

Shaking his head at his adoptive sons attitude. "Enough, I don't wish to argue with you child, I haven't the energy. We have a very special guest visiting the temple today and I want you to meet him." The old man explained.

"Very special, I thought all beings were equal in the eyes of the gods, isn't that why you won't let me eat meat?" The teen crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"This man has been touched by the gods themselves." The man's voice was now completely serious earning a frown from the boy.

"You... the wizard?"

"Yes Shuichi, which is why you will be on your very best behavior or you will be polishing every statue in the monastery by yourself." The man warned earning a terrified look from the boy who knew just how many statues there were.

 **Several minutes later**

The pair walked through the temple garden, sitting on a stone bench was a silver haired man wearing green, in his hand was a cane with a silver handle. Sitting across from him was an incredibly on man wearing white robes around his waist, his bony chest was left bare. "Master Takai, I have brought Shuichi as you asked." The monk spoke as he knelt down and bowed before the silver haired man. "It's an honor to see you again Master Ozpin. Shuichi kneel."

"Why, he hates it." The boy responded flatly causing the three older men to look at him with a variety of looks. Looking to the silver haired man the fox gave a nod. "My semblance allows me to sense all kinds of negative emotions in people, the whole bowing and kneeling thing annoys and frustrates you to no end right?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Indeed, but I thought it rude to say anything. I'm surprised, I was under the belief that the monks of this temple looked down upon the manipulation of ones aura, using ones soul for combat invites corruption through the violence. I've never met a monk here with a semblance." The man smiled as he spoke.

"Normally you're right, but my old man here found me in the woods when I was a baby. My aura was already unlocked and as a child I started being able to feels negative emotions from others, now I can't really turn it off." He shrugged.

Ozpin nodded. "That can't be easy, having a constant flow of negativity forcing it's way into your heart."

Shuichi laughed at that. "You get use to it, besides, I've managed to lessen the effective area with a bit of concentration so if I go chill in the woods it doesn't bother me. Animals don't have a lot of negative emotions, their just hungry or horny, not much else." Shuichi laughed again as his father glared at him for his impropriety. "What? It's nature."

"Going off alone into the woods is rather dangerous, aren't you worried about grimm?" Ozpin asked.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "You really like asking questions you already know the answers to huh?"

This time Ozpin was the one to laugh. "You're not the first person I've heard say that." Turning to the eldest monk Ozpin stood and bow lightly. "Thank you again, and please remain vigilant. Our foes are still looking for Amber, they may look here for her."

"And the gods will show us the way if such a thing happens." The old man bowed his head deeply once again.

 **Days later**

Shuichi snored lightly with his head resting on his tail as he laid against his favorite tree, the evening air was cool and the forest was quiet. Several small animals such as squirrels and birds inhabited the trees and forest floor around him, everything was peaceful.

Then his nose twitched as an odd smell began tickling his nostrils, cracking his eyes open the fox faunus let out a long yawn before stretching his back. "What's burning?" He asked scratching his side. Rising to his feet he yawned again and began walking in the direction of the monastery. The walk was normal but the smell of smoke only continued to grow as he walked. "I really need to pull the trigger on that idea to build a cabin out h..." He stopped cold as he was hit by a massive wave of emotion. Anger, pain, fear, sadness, hate, there was so much it was nearly tangible. Seconds later Shuichi took off in a sprint, what he found when he arrived he was not prepared for.

Death everywhere, the monastery was burning and the corpses of his fellow monks were piled next to the prayer hall as it burned. A large group of people wearing masks stood around the area, each held a weapon whether it be a gun or a blade. Shuichi fell to his knees as he stared wide eyed at the carnage. "Shu..." He heard from nearby.

Turning to the voice he saw his heavily bleeding father looking at him, another monks corpse was pinning him to the ground. "Pops... what..." Shuichi murmured in a state of shock.

"Run." That was the last word the older man spoke before falling limp.

"HEY! We missed one!" A shout could be heard as several of the men began approaching. "Damn, he's a faunus." The man almost sounded sad.

Shuichi never looked away from his fathers face however, even as the men surrounded him. "He's just a kid, he can't be older than seventeen."

"Look at all those tails he's got, are we sure we have to do this? Maybe we can recruit him." Another asked.

"We have our orders." One man spoke stepping in front of Shuichi and raising his gun to the teens head. "I'm really sorry this had to happened to you son, I hope you find peace with what gods you worshiped here."

Just as the man pulled the trigger however, something odd happened. Shuichi disappeared in a blur and a geyser of blood began spewing from the mans neck, or at least what was left of it as there was a large portion missing, like it had been ripped out violently. The man began screaming in agony followed quickly by gurgling as blood began filling his lungs.

"You bastards." A voice filled with more rage and malice than any man should be capable of spoke from behind the group causing them to whip around and aim their weapons at the source. Shuichi stood with blood smeared across his mouth and jaw, the whisker mark on his cheeks had thickens, his finger nails had lengthened and become sharper as did his canines. His eyes had become cold and empty of any life, only hatred remained. A cloak of red energy rolled off him as he stood, this energy set every hair on the mens bodies on end. "I'm gonna kill you all."

 **Two days Later**

Ozpin wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, in fact he'd heard it joked that he didn't have any emotions at all with how calm he always was, but today he couldn't deny the tears. Even with both Glynda and Qrow standing behind him as he stared at the ruins that were only days ago a beautiful monastery, he couldn't completely block the grief that he felt for the men who'd died here, many of which were his friends.

"Oz, Glyn and I can look for survivors. You don-"

"Thank you Qrow, but that won't be necessary." He cut the man off and began walking forward.

"Their gone." A younger voice spoke from nearby causing Qrow and Glynda to both draw their weapons. "Everyone, so don't waste your time wizard." A familiar nine tailed fox faunus spoke from next to a nearby tree.

"Shuichi." Ozpin murmured.

"That's not my name anymore, as a monk I've disgraced myself and have forfeited that name." The boy approached the group, as he stepped out of the shade of the tree they were able to see the blood splattered all over him as well as the bags under his eyes.

"What happened?" Ozpin asked as he took the sight of the boy in.

"Still asking question you know the answer to." The boy shook his head, a look of sadness and pain permanently painted onto his face. "Men came and killed them, then I killed them back. Any monk who kills another is forsaken and nameless, I killed twenty nine."

Ozpin couldn't help himself as he stepped up to the boy and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry."

The boy was silent and motionless for several minutes. "So am I."

Releasing the boy Ozpin placed his hands on the boy shoulders. "Come to Beacon, please."

The boy looked around for a moment. "Tell me everything."

"I will." Ozpin didn't hesitate, this boy deserved to know why this happened.

"Then let's go." He didn't wait for anymore reply before he began walking.

"Wait, you need a name, even if you gave yours up." Ozpin stopped him, knowing the boy couldn't go nameless, it would only serve to reinforce his pain.

Looking to his feet he thought quietly. "Kurama."

 **I gotta admit I'm not a huge fan of how this chapter ended but it's the best I could think up. Leave me a review, maybe if you guys like it enough I'll keep writing for it. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright let's answer a few questions before beginning. Kurama and the other eight beasts all still have chakra, however they do not currently have their memories, whether they will regain their memories at some point I haven't decided. Sense they do not have their memories most will not know what chakra is and likely assume that its just their aura and that their unique jutsu (Kurama sensing negativity, Shukaku's sand, Son Goku's Lava style etc.) are their semblances. Hope this helped a bit, let's get started.**

Kurama frowned deeply as he walked through the streets of Vale, he hated the city, everything about the place disgusted him. The air was tainted with toxins, the streets were loud, and worst of all were the people. Every person he walked passed held more negativity than any monk he'd ever met, it was enough to make him retch. Hatred, anger, fear, frustration, every dark emotion a person could feel and they were all constantly flooding into his head. It had been a whole year since he came to Vale with Ozpin and he still hadn't even gotten close to use to it.

He did his best to put the invading feeling to the back of his head as he walked towards the shop he'd placed an order in to have his weapon serviced, after several battles he'd realized that he needed to have it reinforced with stronger metal, it had begun to bend after several particularly strong strikes against the grimm in the Emerald forest.

Turning a corner he quickly found himself standing in front of his desired location, From Dust Till Dawn. Pushing open the door he walked straight to the old man at the counter never losing his frown. "I'm here for my order." He pulled out a piece of paper from his kimono and placed it onto the counter.

The old man looked over the paper for several seconds before nodding and motioning for him to follow him to the back. Doing as asked Kurama followed behind, as he walked he noticed only one other customer at the back of the store reading a magazine, a girl in a hood. Entering the back of the shop he waited as the old man walked over to a shelf and pulled down a long object wrapped in a gray cloth.

Kurama took the object from the man and unwrapped it and quickly looked it over, it was a tall monks staff made from a pitch black metal with a golden ring at the top and nine smaller golden rings hanging from it. A strip of red cloth hung from the base of the ring, stitched into the cloth was a flower with nine visible petals. Swinging the staff to his side several times Kurama nodded. "Good work, send the bill to Beacon academy, the office of headmaster Ozpin as usual." He told the old man who nodded having done so several times already over the past year.

The two began walking back towards the front of the store when Kurama stopped walking and growled before turning to the old man. "Lock yourself in the back of the shop, several men are approaching with ill intentions." He told the man before continuing to the front of the shop not waiting for a reply. The sense of greed he felt coming toward the shop was unmistakable, muggers, pickpockets, thieves in general always gave it off. It was almost like a stench that he didn't smell with his nose.

He could feel the offenders at the door when he remembered something, the girl in the hood. "Dammit, I forgot." But before he could move to warn her the door opened ringing the bell and in walk several men in black being lead by an orange haired man in white.

"Good evening Tails, never seen that many. You wouldn't happen to know where the shop keep is right now would you?" The orange haired man smoking a cigar asked with a smile.

Kurama glared at him, his already bad mood only made worse by the fact that he had to deal with this tonight. All he wanted was to go back to his small cabin he'd built in the Emerald forest and go to sleep. "Locked himself in the back, probably on the phone with the cops. Now you have to the count of five to walk you asses out of this shop before I rip you leg off and beat you to death with it." He spoke plainly though the malice dripping from his words were enough to cause a few of the men in black suits to flinch.

"My god, I haven't heard that level of over the top teen anger in a long time. Why not just take a step back and let us go about our business." The orange haired man looked to his men and nodded. "Get the dust."

"One." Kurama spoke before closing his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his mind.

The orange haired man looked back to Kurama while the others went about stealing the dust. "Look kid, this really isn't the type of thing you want be getting involved in."

"Two" He spoke again through grit teeth.

"Don't you have like some evil spirits to exorcise or something?" He gestured to the staff. "Maybe some prayers to give?"

"Three." Kurama tightened his grip on his staff.

"Guys let's move a little faster, if you didn't hear the fox brat the police have already been called." He walked around Kurama and towards the display case.

"Four." Kurama opened his eyes which were now glowing lightly a dark red color.

Reaching into the case the man grabbed a large red dust crystal and smile as he looked it over before stowing it in his pocket.

"Five, times up." Kurama growled before turning to grab the man only to pause as one of the men in black shot through the air and out the front window where he crashed into the street. Several seconds later a second followed the first this time accompanied by the girl in red from before.

"Okay... get her." The man ordered the remaining men who ran out the door as the girl unfolded a massive scythe. "Kids these days." He shook his head when he felt something sharp latch onto his shoulder.

"I'm still here asshole!" Kurama shouted before bringing the ringed end of the staff down towards the mans head, though in a surprising show of reflexes he managed to block with his cane. Before he could react further Kurama delivered a powerful kick to the mans gut sending him into the door turning it to splinters.

Kurama walked out of the dust shop just as the girl finished off the last of the goons and the man was picking himself up with the help of his cane. Kurama looked at the girl who gave him a smile but the only thing he responded with was a grunt before turning back to the orange haired man. "That really hurt you nine tailed freak!" He shouted with clear difficulty as he held his stomach. "I don't even feel bad about this." He lifted his cane and the end opened up though Kurama had already prepared to block knowing an attack was coming.

A bright orb shot at the two teens, the girl performed a maneuver with her scythe sending herself into the air to avoid the blast, Kurama merely stood his ground as the blast struck the ground between where the two had been standing. Just before the blast he slammed his staff down onto the street and used it to anchor him in place. Closing his eyes to protect them from debris he lost sight of the criminal for only a few seconds as the dust cleared but he was quickly able to relocate him because of the pain the man was in, it was like a signal flare for his semblance.

He heard the girl asking the shop owner who had now come out onto the side walk if he was okay with her following though he couldn't careless as he took off after the man who'd ruined an already annoying night for him. Jumping high into the air Kurama grabbed the ladder the man had just reached the top of and using his empty hand began throwing himself up the side of the building several yards at a time. After reaching the roof he found the man bent over trying to catch his breath. "You should've left when I gave you the chance." He growled just as the girl appeared at the edge of the roof in a blur of rose petals. "Throw down your cane and get on your knees, then maybe I won't bust the rest of your ribs."

The man only glared in response, seconds later a bullhead rose into the air behind him and he threw himself into it before throwing the dust crystal he'd stolen at them and aimed his cane. Kurama was about to move but stopped short when he felt a familiar presence appear on the roof. Letting out a tired and annoyed sigh Kurama stepped back just before the man shot the crystal and Glynda landed in between the teens and the blast.

Knowing that the earful he was about to get would only get worse if he tried anything else he decided to simply stand back and allow the huntress to do her job while he watched.

 **Later**

Kurama groaned as he sat with his head against the metal table next to the girl in the red hood who he now knew was named Ruby. Glynda had been pacing back and forth lecturing them for nearly ten minutes and he was already beginning to wonder if he should've dove onto the airship with the criminal from before.

"If I had it my way you would be sent home with a pat on the back." He didn't even need his semblance to feel the hope build up in the girl next to him. "And a slap on the wrist." This time he couldn't help but snicker when he felt that hope crumble almost instantly under the blonde womans wrath. "And you, how many times have we found you in a police station now?"

Kurama lifted his head to look at the angry woman. "You can't count this time sense you brought me here, so you didn't 'find' me here. Otherwise eight times, if you count that incident with the taxi." He met her gaze with his own half lidded one.

Glynda sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I swear, I don't know why Ozpin keeps bailing you out sometimes." She instantly regretted saying that when she felt his gaze turn into a glare.

"You know damn well why he does witch. You bastards drag me into your little shit show." He said through his teeth as he stood to his feet, he completely ignored the both nervous and confused look Ruby kept shooting between the two. "I'm going home." He stated simply as he walked to the exit and threw it open, he didn't bother looking at the frowning Ozpin who had a plate of cookies in one hand.

Stepping into the Ozpin put a smile back onto his face as he approached the table. "I apologize for him Ms. Rose. You have silver eyes."

 **Days later**

"I'm starting to think this might have been a mistake." Jaune groaned as he pulled his face from the sink of the bathroom on board the airship to Beacon.

"To fuckin late for that now." A bout of laughter came from next to him where another blonde leaned against the wall. His hair however wasn't nearly as bright, instead resembling the shade of sand, it was kept relatively short and only reached his ears. His eyes however demanded quite a bit of attention, they were pitch black with the exception of the iris's which were similar to his hair in color, his pupils also held a very odd shape. They appeared to be black four point stars surrounded by four black dots. All across his visible skin were blue markings and behind him swayed a single massive tailed that was nearly a large as he was. He wore a loose black tank top and a pair of tan cargo shorts that reached past his knees. On his feet were a pair of simple black sandles and on his hands were a set of white bandages. Around his neck was a coin with the same symbol engraved into the front as was on Jaune shield. "This was your idea you know, and Mom would kill us if we showed up back home now."

"Yea well, I thought I was ready for this. I don't know, it might just be the nerves talking." Jaune sighed and grabbed a paper towel and wiped his face.

"Jaune Jaune Jaune." The second teen threw an arm around him. "You haven't had a day of formal training in your life, you barely know how to hold your sword, and you're about to land at a school where the casualty rate of the initiation exam is around one per year. That's not nerves, that's good old logic rearing it's old head." The boy laughed loudly as the armored teen sank to his knees.

"You're the worst pep talker ever Shu." Jaune groaned.

Said boy only laughed harder. "Relax bro, once we get a team we can start training with people who know how to use weapons and you'll catch up... hopefully." This earned another groan from the boy. "But hey, at least you've got me. I'll watch your back." He slapped Jaune's back before hauling him to his feet with one arm. "Come on, I'm tired of hiding in the can, let's go meet some ladies." He said laughing again.

 **Alright that's it for this chapter, leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna do my damnedest to keep Shukaku in character but I gotta say it, it's hard to pin point his personality. The only times we really ever saw much of him were in battle, we've never really seen how he acts outside of combat so bare with me as I try to not destroy this. Let's do this.**

Kurama inhaled the smoke from his pipe deeply as he relaxed in his hammock. For most it was illegal to smoke before you reached twenty one but this blend of herbs was a traditional part of his old monasteries beliefs, they would often burn it during prayer to assist in soothing the soul. Kurama found it helped to relax him when he was angry which was often.

Kurama let out a content sigh as he gently swung back and forth, his tails wrapped around him like blankets. Nearby was his small cabin where he could smell his supper cooking in the pot. Ozpin had been against him living out in the Emerald forest at first and insisted he live on school grounds, after two weeks and seventeen violent actions taken against students who angered him some how Ozpin finally relented and helped him set up an electric fence around his home. It wasn't enough to stop some of the larger grimm but it did a good enough job warding off some of the smaller ones.

As he laid back his ears twitched lightly for a moment before he opened his eyes at look up into the sky in the distance. "The new students are arriving, annoying." He said to himself before closing his eyes and laying back again.

 **Beacon**

"Not bad." Shukaku said to himself as he looked around at Beacon academy.

"Any idea where we're suppose to go now?" Jaune asked the tailed teen after finally pulling his face from the trash can.

"Not a clue, but I figure all we gotta do is follow the crowd." He shrugged, opening his mouth he was about to say more but was cut off by two things. The first was a nearby explosion, the second was a thin wall of sand that blocked any debris from hitting either of the boys. After several seconds the sand began reforming into a small gourd at his waist about the size of a water bottle. "The fuck was that?" He looked around and quickly found the source, namely two girls, one of which was harping like a banshee while the other looked ready to grow a shell and hide in it.

"Shu that's Weiss Schnee!" Jaune latched onto his brothers arms with hearts in his eyes.

"Really, that's the chick you never shut up about?" Shukaku raised an eyebrow at his brother before looking her over. "She's flat as a board man."

Jaune gave the faunus boy an elbow in the arm. "I'll have you know she has the voice of an angel." He glared at the sand user.

"Whatever you say man." He grinned before turning his attention to the girl with black and red hair who had sunk to the ground once the girl had finally finished shouting at her. Walking over Shukaku squatted down next to her. "You okay there Red?" The girl opened her eyes at the sound of his voice only to let out a quite yelp after seeing his eyes, it was something he'd grown use to over the years. Adults looked at him like he was a freak, kids screamed and pointed, classmates tried to bully him. 'Tried' being the important word in there, he made sure to make an example of any idiots who were stupid enough to try and fuck with him. "Relax, I don't bite." He chuckled before holding out his hand to the girl.

"Oh, uh sorry about that. You just startled me a bit." Shukaku smiled knowing she was trying to be polite. After a moments hesitation she took the offered hand and pulled herself to her feet. "Thank's, my names Ruby, what's yours?" She smiled.

"Shukaku Arc, but most people just call me Shu. This is-" He was cut off as Jaune cleared his throat.

"Jaune Arc, short sweet, the ladies love it." He smiled after giving the cheesy introduction.

"Do they?" Ruby asked looking to Shukaku.

"No, no they do not." He shook his head with a grin while chuckling to himself.

 **Later**

Kurama walked across the courtyard into the base of Beacon tower, the woman at the front desk having long since gone home. Walking straight up to the elevator he enter a code that unlocked it and stepped inside before pressing the button for Ozpin's office. After a few seconds of rising the doors opened and he stepped into the headmasters office. "You called?" He asked moving to take a seat across from the exhausted looking man, laying across the small couch against the wall was Glynda who looked as though she passed out while working on her scroll which laid on the floor next to the couch.

"Yes, about eight hours ago actually." He said before grabbing his mug and taking a sip only to grimace at the taste of the now cold coffee.

Kurama nodded. "Decided to take a nap before coming up here, caught, cooked and ate a rabbit to. So what do you want?" He asked sitting down, he ignored the annoyed look on the headmasters face. It was rare for the man to show any of what he was truly feeling, in fact Kurama was the only person who he didn't make any attempt to hide his emotions from. With his ability to sense and feel another's emotions it became completely pointless.

Ozpin let out a sigh before he began rubbing his eyes, the first day of the year always force all nighters on him which left him drained. "I wanted to ask you if you might consider joining this years first year class."

Kurama only stared at him flatly for several seconds. "Like I answered every other time you've asked, no. Not interested." Kurama stood back up. "Is that the only reason you wanted me here, if so I'm leaving."

"One more thing, I thought you might be interested in a report I received from Qrow not long ago. The number of White Fang in Vale has been growing recently by a worrying amount." Ozpin explained feeling the anger begin to roll off the boy in front of him at the mere mention of the group.

"Understood." Kurama nodded.

"And could you please take Glynda to her quarters? Dawn is in a few hours and she needs proper rest before we begin initiation." Ozpin gesture to the blonde woman.

Nodding Kurama walked over and picked the woman up bridal style. Normally Ozpin would worry about a teenage boy take this opportunity to possibly cop a feel on the beautiful woman while she was asleep, but Kurama was raised better than that. He was an angry, disrespectful, and hate filled boy, but he was also a decent one.

Walking to the elevator with the woman in his arms he pressed the button with his tail and soon entered.

Ozpin placed his face in his hands once the elevator doors closed. "I'm so sorry Shuichi."

 **The Next Day**

Shukaku stepped out out the shower and grabbed a towel, it didn't take long at all to dry his body off, his tail however could take hours if he decided to let it air dry. Grabbing an extra towel from the shelf he began the lengthy task of drying the large appendage, he through on his pants as he did this and exited the men's shower area. Like most teenage boys he could probably do more in the way of hygiene, but when it came to his tail he would go out of his way to keep it in peak condition. He was proud of his tail.

"Hey I recognize you. You were one of the guys hanging out with Ruby yesterday right." He heard someone speak from behind him, turning he saw a blonde bombshell exiting the girls showers and moving towards one of the sinks and mirrors nearby him where she quickly began going to work on her own hair. "You were with that guy who wore the feety pajamas last last night."

"My brother, Jaune. I told him they looked stupid." Shukaku chuckled. "So you know Ruby right? Nice girl, cute to." He grinned to himself.

"She's my sister, so watch it." She stopped to narrow her eyes at the boy who only laughed at that.

"Relax, I know the drill. Jaune and I got seven sisters back home, no need to give me the 'protective sibling speech'. I know to keep my hands to myself." He continued chuckling to himself. "If you don't mind my saying, you two look nothing alike."

The girl's demeanor lightened a bit. "You're one to talk." She giggled to herself. "But we're half sisters, we've got the same dad."

Nodding Shukaku stood and tossed the now soaked towel aside before giving his still damp tail a good shake. "It's probably pretty obvious but I was adopted into my family as a baby. The names Shukaku, but call me Shu."

"Yang." She nodded before she finished drying off her long hair and tossed her towel to the side. The two blondes were both heading for their lockers and decided to walk together, once they arrived Yang pulled out a brown jacket and put it on over the tiny yellow shirt she'd been wearing before beginning on her boots. Shukaku began putting on the rest of his clothes as well, he was done before she'd finished with her second boot.

"Yang did you get breakfast?" A familiar voice called out as Ruby ran up to the girl while still adjusting her hood. "Oh, hey Shu. Good morning." She smile awkwardly clearly not use to these types of interactions.

"Sup." He nodded as he fastened his gourd to his waist.

"Yang, what have you been telling him?" Ruby immediately became suspicious of her sister being alone with one of the first friends she'd made at this new school.

"Nothing bad I promise." Shukaku answered first. "Just that yur into blonde faunus boys with awesome tails."

"You told him what?!" Ruby shrieked at her sister with a face the matched her hood in color.

Shukaku laughed loudly as he walked away to find Jaune. "Later you two."

 **With Kurama**

Kurama sat comfortably in the lawn chair he dragged out to the temple in the forest and set it up on the roof over looking the area, pulling out his scroll he checked the time. "Twenty more minutes." He muttered to himself. As much as he couldn't stand to be around other people he did enjoy watching a good fight and was more than a little excited to watch this years initiates fight for their lives against the grimm.

Closing his eyes his mind began to wonder, mainly to how he was going to go about hunting down the White Fang that had been popping up around Vale. After what they'd done to his home, his family, and his father he was dead set on driving the order to extinction. Ozpin had tried to get him to let go of his hatred but he didn't bother listening to the old man, he already knew his hatred and goal went against everything he'd been taught as a child at the temple but he also knew that he'd never no peace until everyone responsible for the massacre on that day was dead and forgotten.

Opening his eyes he noticed the nails on his hands had begun to grow longer, taking several deep breaths he tried to calm himself. Looking back to his nails they had reverted to normal. Ever since that day his rage had been having odd effect on his body, his nail would grow longer and sharper, his whisker would get thicker, even his eyes would gain a more wild look. However he'd also grow faster, stronger, and more savage as well.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the unmistakable sound of gunfire in the distance. Smiling Kurama closed his eyes again and laid back. "So it begins."

 **That's it for this chapter, what's gonna happen when Kurama and Shukaku meet? Will they meet? Stick around to find out. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
